


Scent of Desire

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Kink Meme, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier is turned on by Apollo's scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of Desire

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Pairing: Klavier x Apollo  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: male/male  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or any of its characters. I make no profit from this fan-work.
> 
> Written for [The Phoenix Wright Kink Meme (Part 8)](http://teagueful.livejournal.com/35657.html) and originally posted [here](http://teagueful.livejournal.com/35657.html?thread=9702729#t9702729)
> 
> _prompt: Apollo's scent: I want Apollo putting the odor back into Odoroki._
> 
> I want Apollo's scent to turn Klavier into a pile of mush.

  
Maybe it should have clued him in when, casually (or so he thought) he'd asked Apollo what kind of shampoo he used, since the smell was so nice, and Apollo looked at him in surprise and muttered, "I, erm, don't."

"You don't?" Klavier had repeated, confused.

"I don't usually use any particular shampoo. Just regular soap."

Klavier presented him with a set of expensive shampoo and conditioner the next time he was able, properly horrified at the thought. After that, he didn't pay much attention to it.

Or maybe that one Valentine's Day, when Klavier casually asked, "Did you get a lot of flowers, Herr Forehead?"

"Huh?" Apollo replied dumbly. "No, I didn't."

"Fräulein Trucy, then?"

Apollo was looking at him strangely now. "Erm, no. We haven't gotten any flowers today."

"Um, well," Klavier bluffed, surprisingly tongue-tied, "would you like any of mine?" but that just earned him a smack on the head. Still, when he went to smell the many, many bouquets' of roses he'd gotten that day, they fell flat. He couldn't quite tell what flower had caught his attention. Someone else's in the office, no doubt.

But, no. It wasn't until an extremely crowded and extremely boring affair — otherwise known as the yearly Prosecutor's Awards — when a clumsy Fräulein nearly dropped an entire tray of Champaign glasses onto poor, flustered Apollo (wrangled into coming just so Fräulein Trucy could make use of a new dress Herr Wright had procured), and he, the heroic and terribly manly Klavier had pulled them both out of the way…only to trip on the edge of a fancy Chinese rug and end up making them both fall onto the ground, highly _un_ gracefully.

"I like your cologne," was the first thing that popped in to Klavier's head (which he might have cracked on the lovely hardwood floor).

"Idiot," Apollo said, but he smiled affectionately. "I'm not wearing any. You must be, uh, smelling things."

So, as he was being helped up, waving off the need for a stretched or a hospital (he'd gone on in concerts with worse injuries than this, he scoffed), it hit him. Well, actually, if he had to pinpoint the exact moment, it would have been just as he'd sat back against the comfortable, large chair they'd procured for him, and Apollo leaned over him worriedly, probably checking his eyes or looking for signs of a concussion.

That lovely scent…was Apollo.

Granted, he would never tell the lawyer that this revelation was the reason he suddenly pulled him close and kissed him in full view of the police department and many of the best well known lawyers and prosecutors in the region. No, he blamed that on the nonexistent concussion. Especially when Apollo smacked him hard enough to actually give him one.

To put things mildly, it was the beginning of an…interesting courtship.

Klavier swore he would win Apollo over, and that he would not make an idiot of himself in doing so. He would especially not continue on the line of "I wonder how Apollo smells today" investigation.

First, he had to convince Apollo that he was serious. Well, why he not be? Apollo was brilliant, handsome, and good to a fault. If anything, Apollo deserved better than him. Yet…as Klavier came to observe Apollo (mostly because said lawyer was avoiding him like the plague after the kiss), he began to realize that Apollo was really a pretty shy person out of court. He was fine presenting evidence or wild speculation, but when it came to expressing himself, and his needs, he was at a loss. Ach, one of those classic "don't worry about me" types. And he was highly unaware of his own appeal — well, maybe that was no surprise, given his company. His sister, obviously. Fräulein Ema, who was probably more in love with her forensic equipment than she would ever be with any human (as he could attest). Herr Wright, who…

Ach, with Herr Wright, who knew?

And then, of course him. And judging by Apollo's reaction, he wasn't thinking of Klavier in sexy terms either.

That had to be changed. But how? If Apollo had been unaffected by everything to this point — the sexy clothes, the sexy accent, the lush and gorgeous (and sexy!) hair — what was it that would pull the defenseless lawyer in?

So he had to content himself with waiting. And lots and lots of fantasies. Apollo tied up, Apollo tied down, Apollo doing all sorts of kinky, delicious things in bed, in the office, in…

Ahem.

Thank God they didn't have any cases against each other coming up. Just watching Apollo's cute antennae wiggle in frustration and the sweat pouring off his brow and that sexy yell of his would probably turn him on.

Ach, he really was beautiful, now that Klavier thought about it. He'd been blind all this time, thinking the other attorney wasn't his 'type' (or, really, any 'type' at all). That cute little wallflower had somehow snatched up his attention without him ever realizing it.

He huffed. When was a deranged gunman or a natural disaster when you needed it? Something, anything to give him an excuse to grab Apollo up in his arms again and try and make some confessions…explanations…something. Yes, all he needed was Apollo, preferably very close enough to him, and then his love-addled mind and tongue could take over. At least, if that sweet scent didn't leave him dizzy again.

If he hadn't been paying so much attention to his thoughts, he might have realized he was pacing his office restlessly. And mumbling.

Otherwise, he might have heard the voice outside his door. "Erm, Prosecutor Gavin?" A pause. "…Klavier?"

Apollo was such a difficult character to pin down. Chocolate? No, they would probably go to Fräulein Trucy. He already knew Apollo wasn't fond of his love songs. Flowers? No, he'd probably just end up sneezing. Although, if he could find just the right flower to go along with Apollo's scent….maybe a massage oil or a bath?

"Earth to Klavier? Hello? Can you hear me?"

Mmm, just the thought of burying his nose in Apollo's sweet skin, with a light and flowery perfume…or even just Apollo, mixed with whatever he'd been eating. Would he smell different, Klavier wondered dreamily, after a particularly hard court case? Or maybe an excellent concert? Or after sex. Definitely had to try the last one.

The sudden push threw him off, and he tumbled back against the massage chair. A pair of annoyed eyes were looking at him, and those two adorable antennae were quivering as well. For a moment, they stared at each other silently, and Apollo leaned forward to crush their mouths together. It was a clumsy kiss, but one Klavier had wanted for so long that he really didn't mind.

Pulling back, Apollo muttered, "The things I have to do to get your attention. Are you sure all those concerts haven't left you deaf?"

"Ah, Herr Fore — Apollo," Klavier said. "I thought you were angry still?"

Apollo glared at him. "Angry?" he repeated. "Angry that you decided to embarrass me in front of everyone in the legal system? Yes." Klavier wilted a little under the hot gaze. "Angry that you…" his voice went a few degrees softer, betraying his nervousness, "…you wanted to kiss me? Not as much."

Klavier took this as a sign to kiss Apollo again. If Apollo noticed the catch of his breath as he pulled the boy closer, breathing in his scent and his breath, he didn't say anything.

So he was able to secretly indulge in the Apollo-ness that was driving him insane on their first, awkward dates — nuzzling the attorney in the theater or sneaking a kiss at the restaurant, getting the boy to lend his lap as a makeshift pillow or sleep in his lap in private moments at each other's apartments.

Granted, what Apollo didn't know was that his scent was slowly driving Klavier a little insane. It was one thing to be subtly finding excuses to bury his face near Apollo's body, but it was getting to the point where he was falling asleep far too easily in Apollo's embrace, and worse, rushing home after dates with the memory of the smell frying his brain cells and leading to some very long, decidedly unproductive showers that usually ended with him gasping and feeling very, very spent.

But aside from that, he was really starting to…he didn't want to say it, not yet, but he was truly enjoying Apollo's company. His daydreams were a mixture of wild, fantastic sex and other, much more mundane things, like just lying on Apollo's lap or sleeping next to him. Apollo could follow what he was saying without him needing to explain everything, even if they couldn't really talk about cases or music. And in court, he found that the familiar racing heart he always felt when he was enjoying a good, challenging argument was starting to flutter just being across the room from Apollo.

And, best of all, the attorney always managed to surprise him.

They were at his apartment, having a hot make-out session. Groping, tongues, the works. Needless to say, Klavier was enjoying himself…maybe a little too much. He had to pull away before he started poking Apollo — and not with his fingers.

But Apollo wouldn't let him go. Those surprisingly strong arms pulled him back down, back close.

He was drowning. Drowning in Apollo's kiss, Apollo's scent, unable to breathe in anything but wet lips and maddening, desire-laced Apollo.

"Let's do something," Apollo murmured.

"Something?" Klavier replied with a suggestive wink.

"Anythi — " Apollo started to say, but it broke into a groan halfway through. "'M tired of waiting," he said when his breath returned.

"Hands?" Klavier breathed between kisses, even as he fervently hoped Apollo would say no. His body was begging for more than that. "Mouths?" he tried again, and Apollo blushed faintly.

Blushed and nodded.

Klavier wanted to scream, he was feeling so happy in that moment. He gently — well, as gently as he could when his hands were shaking and his blood was boiling — divested Apollo of his shirt, which had mysteriously started to come unbuttoned anyway. His darker fingers feasted on that expanse of pale white chest, tracing muscles under warm skin. Apollo's soft belly, his hard rib cage, ticklish sides, and his hard, eager nipples — all of them fell, one by one, conquered by Klavier's hands.

Apollo's scent changed, mixing with sweat and sex, becoming even more intoxicating.

Apollo's fingers stabbed and soothed his back, slowly moving from tense to relaxed against his shoulder blades. As his body started to adjust to the pleasure, instead of biting into Klavier's skin with sharp nails, he began to rub the soothingly. When Klavier moved to suck his nipples, his fingers clenched, opened, clenched again at every swipe of his tongue and tug of his lips, until Klavier started a smooth suckling that made Apollo simply squeeze and hang on.

A litany of moans and gasps issued forth from Apollo's mouth, surprisingly soft for a man famed for his loudness. When Klavier finally pulled back, that mouth began to kiss him, starting with his throat, and Klavier found their positions changed. Apollo's inexperience made him random, and it Klavier's heart race. It took him a moment to get the rhythm of licking, and biting, and sucking, but his experimentations were hot and wet and…

Klavier really couldn't hold on.

He took Apollo's hand, motioning him to turn around. Apollo's eyes lit up. He looked eager, even if he did blush again.

It was always awkward, trying to find the right way to balance Apollo on top of him, stable yet low enough to let them to feast on each other. Apollo's erection was gorgeous, thick and long. He couldn't wait to taste it. Apollo began to tentatively lick at his own aching erection, barely tonguing the slit. Where had he learned that? Klavier thought with a groan.

He waited a moment, rubbing his palm against the hot, heavy testicles and teasing at dark, curling hairs that stuck out wildly with his finger. Gorgeous, altogether. Gorgeously male. He lapped at the wrinkled, hot skin with his tongue, and even swiped it against the small ring of muscle between Apollo's buttocks.

Apollo groaned, and he was pumping Klavier eagerly with a tight fist, occasionally slowing to take the tip into his mouth, though Klavier's helpless thrusts probably weren't making him any more confident about trying to swallow him completely. Taking a cue from Klavier, he leaned down instead to kiss the heavy sacs hanging below, licking at them as he stroked.

But Klavier, at least, had practice. He started with taking the tip, then half of the swollen shaft, slowly moving closer to the junction of Apollo's thighs, and the wild hair covering it. He smelled of pure sex.

He wanted Apollo. He wanted him so badly when that smell was invading his brain. Mouth, hand, he didn't care!

He thrust his hips gently, but eagerly, urging Apollo's hand faster. Meanwhile, he worked over the thick flesh with his mouth and tongue, fingers delicately teasing the base, the ticklish thighs, and his tightening balls.

He should be slower. Let Apollo learn. Guide them both along…but…more. He wanted more. He needed more.

And Apollo chose just that moment to start — where the hell did he learn this from — licking a long, wet trail up the underside of his erection, from base to tip, as his fingers began to squeeze him rapidly, up and down. When Apollo's wet tongue flicked against his balls, he jerked upwards. Apollo caught him in his mouth, swallowing him halfway, and stroking him the other.

He sucked, hard, and Apollo's hips thrust towards him, leaving him faced with nothing but that scent and the thick, silky flesh rubbing against his tongue and his throat. He sucked, he thrust, gasping for breath, gasping in that sweet, seductive, _Apollo_ …

He came, hard and fast, embarrassingly so. When Apollo's hips jerked, sending a flood of sweet, white liquid into his throat, he swallowed eagerly, trying to stem his own hips, though if Apollo's mouth kept sucking at him like that…

He had to pull away from those sticky, wet lips, and Apollo smiled at him, wiping off a small trail of whiteness from his lips. So sexy. Klavier grabbed him tightly, and just buried his face against Apollo's shoulder. Apollo's shampoo, his sweat, his arousal….just Apollo…

Apollo was smiling fuzzily at him, not even conscious enough to ask why Klavier was practically trying to breathe him in.

"So good," he murmured. "Klavier…"

He pulled Apollo down against the bed, holding him close. He'd have to say something eventually. Well, how was he supposed to explain that Apollo's smell was driving him wild? That he couldn't even be near him without wanting to reach over, grab him, and just take a long, deep breath?

"You like the way I smell?" Apollo mumbled, and Klavier realized he'd been muttering aloud. Apollo yawned slightly, and pillowed his head on Klavier's chest. "I like your smell too. 'S sexy."

Klavier watched him as he started to drift off. Whenever he breathed out, it made the little hair tufts falling over his face flutter. Klavier twirled one around his finger. It was a bit stiff, probably from the gel Apollo used. He wondered what it would feel like after Apollo washed it. Soft, he hoped. He did, admittedly, have a fondness for his own hair. It was part of the reason he kept it long. Just the feeling of it on his back was delicious.

His fingers drifted back to Apollo's hair. It was softer at the back of his head, against his chest. Kind of ticklish, actually. Apollo shifted a little, rubbing his hair just against the edge of a nipple, and Klavier shivered. Kind of a pity Apollo's hair wasn't long enough to play with. Except those two tufts…

Klavier cut off the line of thought. Bad enough he had a scent fetish. He didn't need anything else.

Apollo let out a small Snore. Cute. And the hair tufts wiggled again.

Klavier suddenly realized he was probably going to be chasing after a lot more things before he got through with the endlessly fascinating attorney. He didn't really mind, though.


End file.
